


Pomp and Power (Origin)

by Psiberzerker



Series: Pomp and Power [1]
Category: Superheroine - Fandom, The Boys (Comics), The Tick - All Media Types, Unbreakable (2000), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiberzerker/pseuds/Psiberzerker
Summary: A little girl can't grow up.  So, she sees few options besides crime-fighting.Note: Names are changed to avoid Copyright/Trademark infringement. Call it an Alternate Universe with similar media, but slightly different. For example, they don't have Amazon Prime™ but you can stream Nile, on your Keybook.  All Superheros, TV personalities, secret government agencies, and shady corporate powers are the intellectual property of their respective owners. Used without permission, all rights reserved.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Sexual Predators - Relationship
Series: Pomp and Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930657





	Pomp and Power (Origin)

The Halloween Store opened up, so I went to see if they had a costume for me.

"You got Queen Mauve?" I asked right in the door.

The guy behind the counter laughed, "How old are you?"

28, "Old enough to watch those movies." I shook my head. Even though it was R rated, for Graphic Violence, Nudity, Sexual Abuse...

"Well," he came around the counter, "We've got Wonder Woman" Touched my back.

"I guess I can paint it," I felt the hard plastic bustier. "What about Zina: Warrior Priestess?"

"Huh, catching re-runs on Nile?" I remember it when I was, well a child. I know, I look like a little girl, but I tried to get bigger, I just got heavier. Denser, and tougher. My doctor was a little concerned until she snapped a needle off, trying to give me a flu shot, but then I saw The Veight 8, and.

I wish I had a better origin story. "Huh!" I got hit by a car, or it skidded into me. A couple teenagers driving too fast, trying to drift, and I didn't go through the car to end up in the back. I got bumped across the sidewalk, through a shop window, and wound up in a display of fine cheeses. Cured meats, it just happened to be a Boucherie, but. "Are you all right?" He rubbed my back.

"Yeah. There some place I can try these on? I'm going to have to mix, and match, to get what I want." I looked him right in the eye, and smiled.

Pizzafaced teen, working an odd job at a seasonal store, selling clothing, for kids mostly. Naughty nuns, princesses, superheros... "We don't have a changing room."

I shrugged, and pulled my top off. "Just keep an eye out, in case anybody cums in."

I'm 28, years old. I know, I haven't aged a bit since 5th grade, because my skin wouldn't stretch. It just got tougher, and I got heavier. Denser, so when I saw Queen Mauve go right through that armored car, the engine block, and the cab to end up in back, I remember the screech. The skidding tires, and putting my arms up, reflexively. The bend of my leg printed in the metal across the quarter panel. My hip, knee, and the side of my foot. I pulled the door handle off trying to get it open, because it was stuck.

"Is anybody hurt in there?" 

"Huh?" I turned the Warrior Priestess bustier around. It's not quite right, I don't really like the curled snakes, but maybe I shouldn't rip off Queen Mauve, just because she has a similar power set? Coming around, to see where, "Uh, [Geof]?" went. Look up, smiling sweetly. "I can't get the velcro up the back."

Turn around. Feel his nails brush my back. Pulling the sides together, and smoothing it up, but I didn't just read his name tag. I also read the sign, [OPEN] over the door. From when he turned it around, and locked the door.

I don't have David Dunham's psychic crime sense touch, but other than that, I can relate to him. Getting hit by a freight train in his car, and not having a scratch on him. As far as finding out I'm "Invulnerable" goes. I'm not sure if I can drown or not, I'm afraid to find out, because I can't swim. I just sink to the bottom, or I would if I didn't chicken out before I got in over my head. That's the trick to finding out your weaknesses: Not getting killed in the process.

"Huh, thanks." I let my hair down but I'm pushing 30. I've had my period for nearly 20 years now, and I don't really like creepy teenage pedophiles. "How do I look?"

They sure like me, though. "Fantastic."

"Uh, you got anything in leather?"

"Hah? No." He looked back up at my face, and I let him see it, before I smiled sweetly. "Look, I." He backed up, shaking his head.

"What?" I stepped forward, and let the sweet smile go back to that dirty grin.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

I put my hands up, wiggling tickle fingers, and giggled. "I know what I want to get. Your dick."

"Huh, what?"

"Oh come on, man."

"How old are you, really?"

"Huh." I dropped my hands, looked him in the eye, and nodded. "28."

"You don't look that old."

"No I don't, but you believe it."

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I do." Well, Zina: Warrior Priestess was from the 90s, and I didn't really like it, but I remember the costume, and it is pretty similar to Queen Mauve's except the green snakes curled around the bustier.

"Uh, there's a leather shop around the corner, you might want to look there."

"Thanks, I'll take this too."

"You're not Cris Hansening me, are you?" He looked out the window for undercover cop cars, or vans with: Flowers By Irene on the side. Nope, just Free Candy!

"Hihihihihn, no. But you want to go out to eat, after work?"

"To dinner?"

"Yeah, like on a date?" Maybe catch a movie, as long as it's PG. I have to wait for it to come out on video, if it's any higher. I mean, I've got a driver's license, but nobody believes it's real.

"Sure, I guess."

"When do you get off?" I still have an adult Libido. Unfortunately, nobody likes my body, except Pedophiles. "Let me give you my number." I pulled his hand out from behind the counter, and wrote it on his arm. "Now, where's this leather shop?"

I stopped by a cash machine, because leather is expensive. Especially custom leather, but Halloween Costumes aren't designed to hold up for a whole year. Even if they're cheap vinyl, the stitching wears out but people in shops tend to condescend me. Unless I'm smashed through their window by a skidding car, jumping the curb.

"Huh!" I don't even know if I really want to fight crime, but what else am I going to do, play football? I've got a lot of money left in the trust fund, I didn't spend on college, from the settlement. Well, okay: 

My mom used to work for this company, I can't say what one as per the agreement, but she interned as a lab tech. Not an experiment gone wrong, just mixing chemicals in a lab. There wasn't even an accident, but she must have gotten exposed to something. She can't even tell me what she was working on, but she was pregnant with me at the time.

So, that's everyone's best guess how this happened to me, but it's just a guess. Without admitting any wrongdoing on the company's part, but the point is I'm set for life. I don't have to work, and I don't really believe that I got these. Well, powers is a stretch, I'm just really heavy, really tough, and really strong for my size, but the first guy that tried to touch me.

I just slapped him, but I felt his jaw snap. Saw him try to close his mouth with it hanging sideways, and I remember his screams. I have nitemares about that, and over the years, I've learned to control myself, but I need to do something with my life, such as it is. It would be a waste not to, but how do you find crime?

Somebody doesn't steal an armored car every day, there isn't an AEGIS, SHIELD, or Veight company to sweep every wireless device on the planet, or stage them for movies, and stuff. Maybe I can do movies, and stuff. Stunts, for movies with girls getting thrown through walls, and stuff. Maybe if they get a crane, and take off the wrecking ball, I don't know, but this must be the place.

[Tandy Leather]

"Huh!" Same building, but around the other side, next to a muffler shop. Cover my eyes, so I don't get blinded by the welder welding pipes together, but even my eyes are like plastic, or maybe glass. I can tap them with my fingernails, or if I got sand in them again. That could scratch them, or glass from that window I got batted through, by the quarter panel of that car.

I'm still not over that. "Are you all right?" Yeah, maybe on the outside, but I was so scared, and then when I saw what I'd done to the metal. The dent in the shape of my leg, in the door, and the quarter panel. It hurt too, but I couldn't help feeling like a freak.

"No public restroom." The old guy with the funny mustache barely looked up, and pointed out the sign, with his tiny hammer. Went back to tapping some tool, in a belt.

"Oh, no." I laughed, "I want you to make me a costume."

I still had the money from the ATM in my hand, but what's going to happen? Walking down an alley, in broad day light, with hundreds of dollars in $20s in my hand. Someone might try to rob me? I wish!

"Like that?" He pointed with his tiny hammer, and set it down. Pushed his glasses up to look through the half lenses in the bottom.

"Yeah, but do you have any purple?" I got my phone out, tapped [Pomp and Power] in, and showed him. "Like that."

"No, but I can order it." He pulled out a big catalog, and flipped through it, to see what he could find to work with.

;

I heard sirens, so I ran outside. In the Zina costume I didn't even pay for, because my date for tonight forgot to even charge me.

Dead end alley, so I had to run out to the street, trying to hear which way they were coming from, but it's hard. I pushed my discreet hearing aids back in my ears, and turned them up with my pinkie nails.

A side effect of high tissue density, my ear drums don't vibrate the way they should, and the little bones in my ear. The hammer, anvil, and stirrup, they don't move as freely as they should neither. So, I got hearing aids I can turn up.

Cutting over to the next street, I'm in luck. I can see the lights flashing on the corner, and "Out of the way," pushing past people on the sidewalk, I make my way to the corner. Hoping it's not an ambulance, or fire truck.

Nope, police cars, looks like 3 of them, and a little red hatchback. I spot the circle with the V, and W in the red trim right before they run the light, swerve around traffic, run out, and jump.

The bumper clipped my ankles, and my legs swung me up. Tucking in, and covering my face, so I didn't get glass in my eyes. The roof caught me, but then we hit another car from behind, and I was thrown off. Bounced off the trunk, over the back window, the roof and hit a pole.

"WUGH! Uhn!" That hurt, but I felt my ribs, and they didn't feel broken. Bruised though.

If I got knocked out, I was woken up by brakes, and tire squeals. So, all a sudden a thrill of fear? The same old flashback, or waking up from the nitemare memory to the prosciutto slices, and cheese smelling like sweaty socks.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You just got hit by a car!"

"Uh!" A guy tried to lift me. "Jesus, she's heavy."

"I'm fine, let me go." I pushed him off, a little too hard. "I weigh three hundred seventy pounds." Last time I checked. "So, you'll only throw out your back." It takes a heavy duty scale, so I don't get to check it every day. "I'm sorry." I offered him my hand. "Let me help you up, are you all right?" That came out a little mean.

"Yeah, I." He shook his head, and looked at me, so I smiled and stood up. "You might want to." He pointed.

"Oh," I looked down. "Yeah, cheap costume, hey." I pointed, snapped my fingers, holding up the loose bustier to my flat chest. "Lady, can you help me real quick?" I turned around so she could fix up the velcro. Why they put zippers, buttons, and velcro in back, so you need help fixing them up, but it ripped open on impact. Kind of hard to tell if it was the R32 car, with All Wheel Drive!

"Thanks. Anybody seen my purse? Huh!" I felt my head, and I'm missing some hair on the side. Then somebody ran up, shining a light in my face. "Ugh!"

"I'm an EMT, you might have a concussion." So, I let him move my arm, and shine the flashlight back, and forth.

"I'm fine, and I better go talk to the cops now. EVERYBODY STAY BACK! They might be armed, and the cops need to handle it. They might need my help, but you better step back, before the shooting starts."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I dunno. I haven't thought of a hero name yet." I shook my head. "It's my first crime, you know."

;

[Heavyweight?] "No." No woman wants ~~Heavy~~ in her name, and ~~weight~~ is just as bad. "Hm, Plumb?" 

That's not just a color, but also Latin for Lead. Also, I like the way that the [Pb] looks together, maybe as a logo? So, I can hint at it, my only power is density, and I'm not as dense as lead, nor even steel, but...

"Iron Maiden's taken, so's Power Woman, but I don't have the boobs to pull off that costume." Hm, well it only shows the middle, so maybe fake ones, no scratch that. They'd just look like fake boobs, stuffed in a costume, with a big circle cut out of the front.

I looked up at the door opening, and dropped the pen on the legal pad they left me. Just in case I wanted to confess to something. 

I was hoping for maybe a bank robbery getaway car, but just my luck. She turned out to be just another joyriding teenager, again. Yeah, it's technically Grand Theft Auto, but she just "Borrowed" her dad's midlife-crisis wagen, and when the cops tried to pull her over for speeding, she tried to get away. Downtown, in late-morning traffic, on a Friday. 

A real criminal mastermind, for my big debut. "Lindsey?"

"Yeah, you got something to charge me with?" Looked like an undercover, or detective.

"They're talking about destruction of property." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, "But they haven't gotten in contact with the owner of the other car to see if he'll press charges."

"Against the driver? She hit the car." With me.

"She lost control, because you shattered her windshield, and she couldn't see where she was going."

"Because she was speeding, running from the cops in a stolen car."

"Her father's car, and he's not pressing charges, now that he knows it wasn't stolen."

"Just borrowed, but you talked about "them"." /quote, "The cops in third person, which makes you either a lawyer, or a shrink. Well, I'm not crazy, see?" I held up my bare arms. "Not a scratch on me."

"You winced just now, so you sure you don't want to get checked out?"

"I'm FINE. My ribs are a little bruised from the light pole, but they'll heal." They're gonna need a new light-pole, though. 

"Well, you're ego's still intact, but none of the charges are serious. So, they can't hold you after 24 hours."

"So, you are a lawyer. What other charges?"

"Public Defender." I picked up the pen, and wrote that down, [Public Defender?] "Reckless Endangerment..." he looked down, and read it up-side down. "You don't believe me?" He picked up his leather bag. Like a laptop case, or soft briefcase, but nice. Cheap, but nice, like his suit.

"Oh no." A business card proves about as much as the cops letting him in here to talk to me, but he also talks more like a lawyer then a shrink. "I do, I'm just trying to think of a better name." Dresses like a police detective though, if I'm anyone to judge.

[Dreadfall?]

"Well, if you're thinking about fighting crime as some sort of vigilante."

"But you believe me, though. Right?"

"I can't overlook the evidence, but whether I believe you or not, I have to advise you that vigilantism is a serious crime."

"I know, but you have kids?" He's wearing a ring.

"Yes, but." He shook his head.

"You ever tried to stop them from doing anything?"

"Huh, I can't be party to any plans you may have for any criminal acts, and that's an exception to my professional confidentiality. So, I can be forced to testify against you, or even indited as a co-conspirator." He leaned over, to cup his mouth, and say. (You're being recorded) silently, (So anything you say can be taken as a confession.)

I crossed my arms, no handcuffs, but I nodded. I would have liked it if they had cuffed me, so I could see how hard they would be to break out of. If I even can break them, I don't know if my wrists are hard enough, or my arms strong enough. Especially behind my back, but I know only one way to find out. They wouldn't do it out in public, with all those cameraphones being held up, and "They just need to ask me some questions." Which they never did, just called me a lawyer, they didn't even read me my rights?

"Well," I got up, and turned to the mirror. "I suppose you have a choice. If being a heroine is a crime, then I have no choice but to be a criminal. Is that what you want? To make Me a criminal? I'd rather help you guys, and I don't want to hurt anyone, but if you send me to jail, then I'm going to be attacked. I'm going to have to fight back, and I'm afraid that somebody just might get hurt. So, it's up to you, do you want me to be a heroine, or a criminal? Because I'm not really cut out for anything else."

;

Goefrey (MF Pseudo-pedo. This is a PoV change, to another narrator. So, the characters can lie, keep secrets from each other, the reader, and themselves if they're in Denial. Pseudo-pedophilia is just regular pedophilia, only with a 28yo that looks like a 10yo. It's "Safer" when she can't flip a car, rip out the engine block bare handed, and throw it at you.)

She waited, outside. I locked up, but at least she changed. So, she wasn't wearing that Warrior Priestess outfit. 

"Uh," I don't know what to say.

"How much do you know about superheros?"

I locked up, "Well, I only sell the costumes. I'm not really a fan of comic book movies, and stuff."

"Well I'm hungry, there's this great place around the corner." She grabbed my hand, and didn't let go. I tried to pull my hand back, just to test if she had. Any super-strength. Let's just say she didn't let go. "My treat."

It's mostly a brunch place, but they stay open for coffee, and whatever bakery stuff they have leftover to sell. So, they don't have too many day olds. "Yeah, can I get your biggest coffee, and a large fruit salad?"

"Sure thing, miss." She asked me, "Can I get you something?"

"What's Kolaches?"

"Oh, that's our specialty. We have."

"I'll take one of those." 

"... Cream cheese, and Pineapple, Strawberry, Apricot..."

"Cheese is fine."

"We're out of plain cheese, but we still have some with pineapple..."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Turned out to be a cross between a donut, and a danish, or maybe some weird danish from some other country in Europe? I'm not even going to try saying Szekeres out loud, but I'm guessing somewhere around Poland?

She sat down, and took the lid off her coffee. Practically chugged it hot, and black.

"Coffee, and Fruit, huh?"

She nodded, "It beats taking laxatives, and stool softeners. You know, I'm pretty much impenetrable, so."

"Yeah, I saw you on the news." She totaled 2 cars, and a light post. 

"So, it's easier to pass liquids. Fruit, and coffee's like a natural laxative, but I'm still a virgin, because you'd probably need something like a power-drill to break it."

"Uh." ... "Huh." She chewed a bite, and picked up a spear of blue/green, melon I guessed. "So, what is this, exactly?" I picked up my Kolachus, and took a bite, even though I wasn't very hungry. It sounded like that woman, with the body of a baker, or a lunch lady stacked sheet pans behind the counter.

She swallowed, and set the fork down in the plastic bowl, which looked more like an Edible Arrangement than a salad, and washed it down with another gulp of coffee.

"Huh, I had enough trouble dating, even before I was outed on Vidscape." I nodded, and tapped her cup. It was dryer than I was expecting. "Go right ahead."

I burned my tongue, so it was still boiling hot, but I managed to choke it down. "So you want to date, me?" I got up to refill it from the pump on the counter.

She took another bite, and chewed to think about her answer. Probably how to put it, I gave her it back, so she could take another drink of blazing hot coffee. So, sure enough, heat resistant, too. "Do I have any choice?"

"Kah, of course! I'm not kidnapping you, and I'm not going to force you into a relationship you don't want, but you found me attractive the other morning."

"I still do, but you don't mind me asking, how strong you are?"

"Oh I dunno." She shrugged. "I never really tested it to the max. I don't even work out."

"Okay, but can you lift a car?"

"Not really. It's not just about strength, but even a small car also weighs about 10 times as much as me. So, when I tried to throw one, it basically stayed where it was, and I almost dropped it on me."

"But you did, pick up a car."

"Well, most of a car. Without the engine, or any of the seats, doors. Mostly just the frame, and the body, and it wasn't a very big one."

"Oh," kay. We're still talking about a Car, though. How much does one of those weigh, anyway?

;

BYOG (Ms gs.)

I pulled out my pager.

"You've got a beeper?"

"Yeah," an address scrolled across. "Can you give me a ride," I showed him, "Here?"

"No car, but if you don't mind riding on the back of my bike."

"Bicycle, or motorcycle?"

"Bicycle."

"Okay, if you think it'll be faster."

Oh, right. Pedophile. I was expecting a Brookland fixie, or maybe even a mountain bike, but he had a BMX style. 1 speed, with pegs for grinding curbs, or rails. I guess, too high for curbs, but so he could show off his tricks at skate parks, and totally not hit on skater girls. 

"Huh!" I can stand up on the back ones, and hold onto him. Turn my head, and imagine it's a hug, instead of what it looks like. At least it's not a panel van with [Free Candy!] on the side in crayon.

"Uh!" He stepped on the crank.

"Tell you what, can I borrow this? It'll be faster."

"How much do you weigh?" He jumped off, so I picked it up, and stepped over the high bar. 

"Almost 400 lbs." I didn't stop eating, since my last weigh in.

"Just leave it at the lot, I'll get it when I catch up."

"Okay, bye!" Maybe I should get a bike, it's an excuse to wear a helmet, and leathers. Speaking of which, that tailor at Tandy Leather got some purple leather in. So we looked at patterns, but here's 3rd, so it must be. Was it northwest, or southeast? 

I checked my pager, "Southeast." I thought it was a little weird, using pagers in this era of 5th Generation digital media, on your Keybook, digital device, or phone now. 

It turns out, they're practically untraceable, because 1: The pager doesn't communicate to the Tower, nor have GPS, and B: The old analog cellular system is pretty much forgotten. Everyone's gone Digital, but they didn't pull down the wires, and most of the antennas are still up.

So, the cops don't have Radios, they've got car-phones, and mobile Modems in their cars, with the old analog Cellular phone system pretty much to themselves.

"Huh!' Park, and Ride. 3rd, and Lawndale SE. "This must be the place." Looking around for somewhere to stash the bike, where he'll find it, but nobody's going to ride off on it in this neighborhood, but it's under the highway, almost to the river, and they got [Longterm Rates]

Then, there was a honk, a flash of lights, and I looked around for whoever unlocked their car remotely. "Lin?"

"Yeah," I threw the bike over the fence, and hopped over after it. "You an undercover cop?" I looked at the car, suspiciously.

"Yeah, you can get in around the other side. It's okay, don't be nervous."

"Huh, I'm fine. Can I see your ID?"

"Yeah," he got it out, but the brown boxy 4 door sedan, with a big ass antenna. His ball cap, and neat mustache kinda subtly screamed "UNDERCOVER COP!" 

"Where's your partner?"

"You're my partner tonight, but I have to warn you. Where we're going it might be a little uncomfortable if you're nervous getting into a car, with a stranger."

"Oh, ha! No, it's not you, I trust you, you can't hurt anything but my feelings. I just don't like cars, in general."

"Why not?" He joked, "You sure take it out on them."

"Yeah, you saw that?"

"Everyone saw that, they're calling you the world's first superhero. It was all they could do to keep your face out of the videos."

"Oh yeah," he means ALL of the videos, I've seen so far. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm not with electronic surveillance, but from what I could gather, you know Facial Recognition?"

"I've heard of it."

"Well, apparently, you can use that to filter things, like videos, on the web. That makes it very hard to run facial recognition, or voice recognition unless you have the same programs, and you really know what you're doing. That's all they could tell me, the FBI techs."

"So who are you with, if not tech?" That wasn't an FBI card, either. State Police ID.

"Oh, I'm a floater, but tonight I'm working with Vice, the human trafficing taskforce, and a couple of feds from Missing Persons, but they're hanging back, so it's basically just you and me."

"I'll try to watch your back, but where we going?"

"An underground club. A sort of sex-club, there's no official name for it, and the location changes, but unofficially, I've heard it called BYOG."

"Bring Your Own." Usually Beer, but that doesn't start with G.

"Girl. You're my ticket in, but if it goes south, I'll appreciate your backup, too."

"You got a gun?"

"Of course, but we're going to have to change cars, and you don't mind dressing up?"

"Never did."

"Well, apparently it's their annual Masquerade party, so we'll get to wear masks, but I hear security is tight. They might strip search us, and are you wearing your hearing aids?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Apparently, he was briefed, and those were part of the briefing. 

"They also sweep for wires, bugs, and anything that could be a recording device, so we can't risk them. How hard of hearing are you?"

"Without these, everything sounds like we're underwater." I actually hear a little better under water, but I'm also pretty good at lip-reading. 

"Well, all right, hopefully they won't ask you too many questions."

"So, just to be clear, we're talking about a child molester, and underage sex slave/prostitute club?"

"Yeah, and you can back out if you're uncomfortable with any of that. Now's the time."

"No, I'm fine." Pedophiles I can handle. In fact, I can even enjoy it. "I'll try not to hurt them, too much."

"Hopefully, we're just going to get in, make some contacts, and add to our short list of suspects."

"So, this is more like a fishing trip."

"That's right, if we raid the place, then it could blow up into a big public, and political mess."

"Political why? Are there any politicians involved?"

"I don't know, probably. I'm going in as a cop."

"Wait, they know you're a cop?"

"Yeah, but they think I'm a corrupt cop, a pedophile, and I'm there to solicit a bribe."

"Oh."

"It's taken me a couple years to even get this close, so there's a lot of man hours at stake, and probably more than a few careers, as well. We know there's other police involved here. I was brought in, because I'm not from this precinct."

"You just don't know who."

"Exactly, but we're talking about people who chop up babies, and throw the pieces in the river. Or at least people who know someone who's capable of it. I can't stress this enough, they're sick, dangerous, and powerful. I don't know if you're bulletproof."

"Me neither, the only way to find out is getting shot, and I always chickened out before I risked it."

"Well, I'm not. I won't be wearing a vest, I won't be armed, and neither of us know anyone who'll be there."

"Got it." I nodded, but I've still never been so excited in my whole life.

"So, what's with you, and cars?"

"Uh? Don't get me started!"

"Well it's a long drive out." To a highway motel just outside the county line, it turns out.

"Well, they're ruining the planet," I counted off on 1 finger... "They kill as many people over any amount of time you want to check as firearms, and it's just plain inefficient using 2 tons of steel to move around 200lbs of driver to go around the corner for a pack of smokes." I sniffed, "You smoke?"

"Yeah," he pulled a pack out of his pocket.

Smart, honestly instead of trying to get a cop in undercover, somebody decided to get the coppiest cop that ever copped. I mean, if the Village People ever lost their cop, they'd take 1 look at him, and say you're hired. So, the most believable story is: "Yeah, I'm a cop, but they don't pay me enough, and I know this girl you'll just love to meet..."

"Whew!" I blew out the window, once I unrolled it down a crack. "Oh yeah, and we better stop for some razors or something."

"Why?"

"Uh!" I rolled my eyes, "Because I don't shave. Down there normally. You said they might strip search and molest me?" 

"Yeah."

"Well, if I show up with a big bush of pubes, they might suspect that something's up."

"You don't need any special kind of diamond tipped razors, or anything?"

"No, it's just hair. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to extend to my fingernails, hair, or teeth, but those are just as hard as anybody else's. I don't have to worry about cutting myself though, so I can take care of it quick."

"Well, just so you know, I might have to do something, to prove that I'm. Attracted to you."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, as long as you're a better actor when you do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Huh!" I rolled my eyes. "You're gay, right?"

"How did you know?" Another good reason to pick him for this, operation?

"Look, I'm pushing thirty. Believe it or not, this isn't my first rodeo, cowboy." Just the biggest. I never took on a whole entire kidnapping, sex slave, human trafficing, and I'm just assuming child pornography ring before. It's mostly been just one on one. Maybe a few threesomes, over the years.

At least I don't have to attempt it on my own.

;

2BContinued...


End file.
